As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can include multiple servers, and each server can host multiple virtual machines. The information handling system can implement data redundancy in each of the servers to protect the data of the virtual machines in the event of a failure in a drive of the server. For example, storage domain redundancy solutions can stripe a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) volume across multiple drives, which can protect against a single drive failure. Thus, when the drive fails the remaining drives can be used to recreate the lost data.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.